The Bachelor Party Revised
by JonBob0008
Summary: A rewritten version of my first fic. Chapter 5 is up. What happens after Gohan proposes to Videl if Goku and the gang throw a bachelor party? Will Gohan survive it? Will Videl hate him forever? Will the world survive it? Please Read and Review.
1. The Proposal and the Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z. Nuff said… 

Author's note: This is a rewrite of my first serious work of fan fiction, The Bachelor Party. When I originally wrote this story, I was fairly inexperienced as a writer and I used script format. If you wish to read it you're more than welcome to, but I'm fairly sure that you'll find this version to be superior to the other one since I'm much more experienced this time around. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, because it still holds a place in my heart.

BTW, several of the main characters in this fic will be acting OOC. It had to be done to make this story work, so I hope you can see past that.

The Bachelor Party (Rewritten)

Chapter 1 "The Proposal and the Plan"

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is."

Gohan and Videl were sitting at the edge of a cliff over looking the sunset and the magically beautiful landscape before them. A river flowed in between a forest. The mountains glowed purple in the horizon. A flock of geese flew above. The sky was painted with yellows, oranges, and reds as the sun began to sink from view. The scene was perfect.

"Piccolo used to train me here when I was young," said Gohan as he took a deep breath of air.

"I bet it was always so beautiful like this during the evening," said Videl as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Well, yeah," said Gohan as he snuggled back in response. "But it's even more beautiful tonight. You know why?"

"Why?" asked Videl, her aqua eyes beaming with passion.

"Because you're here…" said Gohan as he returned the look of passion. It was shortly afterward the two of them interlocked in a passionate kiss.

It has been almost three years since the events of Majin Buu. The world had become quite peaceful since then and the two of them have grown much closer. They were juniors in college now, and both were looking forward to an exciting life together.

After the two of them were finished kissing, Gohan's face grew deathly serious. "Videl, I'm sure you must realize that I didn't take you out here just to watch a sunset."

Videl nodded. "Yeah, I had a feeling."

Gohan stood up and fumbled with his pockets. "Dammit, I know I put it somewhere." He then found what he was looking for in his back pocket. It was a small case, one just the right size for a ring.

Videl stared at the object and quickly because chocked up. "Oh my god…It that what I think it is?"

Gohan then got on one knee. "Videl, the past three years we've been together have been the best years of my life. From our hectic start with Majin Buu, to our fantastic adventures as Saiyaman and Saiyagirl and everything else in between, sharing those experiences has with you has made them all the more memorable. I realize now that I want more memories just like that. I want those memories with you…forever." He then opened the case, and to no surprise, there was a ring inside. "Videl, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Videl's eyes as she looked at the ring and at Gohan. Her smile shivered as the emotion overtook her. She leapt into Gohan's arms. "Yes, I will marry you!" The two of them kissed deeply again before Gohan placed the ring onto his fiancé's finger. The two of them continued to make out fervently for the rest of the night.

* * *

"You're engaged!" yelled three voices in unison.

"Yep," said Gohan matter-of-factly. "I just proposed to her."

By now, Gohan was back at his house with his mother Chichi, his father Goku, and his little brother Goten. All three of Gohan's family were in shock.

Chichi was the first to speak. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe it. My baby's finally getting married. I'm so happy!"

"Does this mean Videl is going to be my sister?" asked Goten. By now, Goten was a rambunctious 10 year old who was still as cute as ever. He still looked like Goku, but he was noticeably taller now.

Gohan patted Goten on the head. "It sure does, Goten. Videl's joining the family."

Goku seemed the most apprehensive. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I knew you'd marry her eventually, but I thought you were going to wait till after college."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well, I couldn't wait any longer. I figure that since I knew I was going to marry her, why wait?"

Chichi expression became slight more serious. "Do you think this will interfere with your studies?"

"I don't think so," said Gohan. "Videl and I still want to wait till after college and get settled down before we have kids, so I don't foresee any problems."

Chichi had a look of slight disappointment on her face. "Oh, well that would be the smart thing to do. I still want grandchildren, though."

"You'll get one eventually, mom." reassured Gohan with a slight blush.

Goten jumped up in excitement. "Will I be an uncle, soon?"

Gohan chuckled to see his brother's expression. "Eventually…"

"Yay!" screamed Goten. "I'm going to be the best uncle ever."

Chichi gave her oldest son a warm hug. "I'm so glad that my baby's all grown up. You're everything I wanted in a son. Now if only I could get done raising my two other children."

Goku looked confused. "Wait a minute, Chichi. I thought we only had one more child." He began to count with his fingers. "Let's see, we have Gohan who all grown up now. Then we have Goten. Then we have……my head hurts."

Chichi rolled her eyes at Goku's stupidity. "Forget it, dear." She then turned back to Gohan. "So where is Videl?"

"Oh, she's delivering the good news to her dad right now," said Gohan.

* * *

"You're engaged!" yelled Mr. Satan.

"Yep," said Videl matter-of-factly.

"You mean to that scrawny kid?" asked Mr. Satan, who was still processing the information.

Videl never like it when her father referred to Gohan as "the scrawny kid." "You know what his name is. I'm not going to tolerate your disrespect."

"You told me you were going to wait till after college," said Mr. Satan, he voice becoming more aggressive.

"Well, we had a change of plans," said Videl, her voice also growing in aggressiveness.

"I don't know what you see in that kid," said Mr. Satan. "What's so great about him?"

"Well for one thing he's helped save the world multiple times," said Videl. "Unlike a certain somebody I know."

"Yeah, and what else?" asked Mr. Satan in a demanding tone.

Videl began to count off Gohan's positive traits. "Well he's sweet, caring, smart, gentle, strong, and handsome. Just to name a few. Besides, you told me that if I found someone that could kick your ass, you would let me marry them. Well guess what. Gohan could wipe the floor with you, and you know it."

Mr. Satan gave a deep sigh as he calmed down. "I guess you're right. I just worry, you know? You're the most important thing in the world to me, and I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Videl's mood softened. "I know dad. But I'm not a girl anymore. I'm grown up, and I'm able to make my own decisions now. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Mr. Satan gave a light smile. "If you say so…" he then gives his daughter a big hug. "I want to let you know that I'm proud of you. You're everything I've always wanted in a daughter. And…" He swallowed hard before continuing. "I support your marriage with…Gohan."

Videl smiled as she shed a tear. "Thanks dad."

Mr. Satan let go of the embrace, still holding on to her shoulders. "By the way, you two aren't having kids right away are you?"

Videl shook her head. "No, not yet. We want to wait until after we're settled and finished with college."

Mr. Satan gave a sigh of relief. "Good…don't need kids to get in the way. Okay, I feel better now."

Videl was glad that her father wasn't upset anymore. "Okay, dad."

"When do you want the wedding?" asked Mr. Satan. "Pretty sure I'm paying for it."

Videl rolled her eyes back to this. "I think we want to have it in about a month. We figure that we've been dating for a while anyway."

Mr. Satan nodded. "Okay, a month it is."

It was then that Majin Buu walked into the living room, looking rather desperate. "Mr. Satan? Can you buy me some ice cream?"

Mr. Satan rolled his eyes. "You ate all the ice cream already? I bought 200 gallons of it."

"I want more," said Buu with puppy eyes. "Please?"

Mr. Satan gave in. "Okay, Buu. You win."

Videl giggled. "Better have a lot of food for the reception if he's going to be there."

"No kidding," said Mr. Satan as he pulled out his wallet and picked up the phone.

* * *

"They're engaged!" yelled Krillian.

"Yeah," said Goku unenthusiastically. "It's true."

Present as well was Vegeta. "That's great and all, but why should I care?"

"Because all three of us are married," said Goku. "And I'm worried about Gohan. He might be getting into a lot more shit than he knows."

Vegeta was silent for a moment. "I still don't see how this is my problem."

"Don't you get it?" asked Goku. "Videl is almost the spitting image of Chichi. They have the same attitude, and they both are fighters. I never expected my son to marry someone like her mother. My wife makes my life miserable, and I don't want the same thing to happen to Gohan."

"He does have a point, Vegeta," said Krillian. "You and I don't exactly have the greatest marriages, either."

"So what if he does," said Vegeta as he headed for the door. "And so what if my wife is a pain in the ass, too. Let pussy boy get pussy whipped. It's not any of my concern." Just as Vegeta opened the door, a small green man was on the other side. It was soon recognized as Dende.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked the Earth's guardian.

"Hey Dende," said Goku elatedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," said Dende. "Since I'm the Earth's guardian and all, I couldn't help but noticed that you guys had a problem with Gohan's upcoming wedding."

"Correction," said Vegeta. "They have a problem. I could care less. Now step aside, green man, before I turn you into green goo."

"Actually," said Dende. "You may want to stick around. I have an idea that might help, and it will require your help."

"I'm not helping anyone," said Vegeta. "Now move! I won't say it again."

Dende swallowed. "But I think you'll like this idea! Please hear me out!"

Goku pleaded with Vegeta. "Come on, Vegeta! Let's hear what he has to say!"

Vegeta grumbled in annoyance. "Fine! But the moment that I think this idea is stupid, I'm gone."

"Okay," said Dende as he stepped into Goku's house. "Now if I'm correct, Gohan's getting married and some of you are worried."

"Yeah, yeah! Spit it out!" yelled Vegeta.

Dende continued. "Well obviously you need to break things up between them."

"How do we do that?" asked Goku. "They're inseparable."

"We need to get Gohan to do something that would get him into trouble," said Dende.

"Like what?" said Krillian.

"How about a party to celebrate his upcoming wedding?" asked Dende.

"Oh, you mean a bachelor party." said Krillian. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah!" said Goku. "Even Vegeta could get into that!"

Vegeta thought about the proposition. "Hmm…Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all."

Goku stood up in eagerness. "We'll just pump him up full of alcohol and hook him up with a stripper! Would you believe that he's already 21 and he's never even had a drink?"

Krillian was having second thoughts. "Wait a second guys. If we're going to do this, how are we going to do it without getting ourselves in trouble? Unlike you guys, I actually have to worry about my wife kicking my ass."

"That's easy," said Vegeta. "We'll bring in a few girls that I know and we'll pretend that Gohan went too far while we act like we were just innocently watching."

"Sounds good to me," said Goku.

"There's just one more thing," said Vegeta while he eye Dende suspiciously. "Just why are you doing this anyway?"

Dende scratched the back of his head. "I…I'm just doing this because I'm indebted to you guys for so much."

Goku raised his fist in the air. "Alright! The night before Gohan's wedding, we'll give him the party of a lifetime!"

"You can count me in," said Krillian. "I love to party."

"This should be amusing," said Vegeta. "Just seeing Gohan shit-faced should be good for a laugh."

"It's settled then," said Dende. "You guys have fun with that, okay?"

Goku and the others looked confused. "You're not joining us?"

Dende shook his head. "Sorry guys. As the Earth's guardian I can't do that stuff. But I'm sure you guy will be fine without me."

"Okay," said Goku. "Thanks for the idea."

"No problem," said Dende as he flew off. "See ya later!"

"Bye Dende!" said Goku as he waved him off. He then looked at the others. "So let's get started on this."

* * *

End Chapter 1

Authors note: As you can see, I gave more back story on this version than the first one. I also did away with the script format.

The next chapter will involve the planning and the start of the party, so stick around if you dare. Soon, you see what might just go wrong when the Z-warriors have a party. Please Read and Review.


	2. The Planning and Preparty Arrangements 1

Disclaimer: I'm devising a conspiracy to try and take over Funimation so I can own DBZ. Until then, I don't own DBZ. 

Author's note: I'm glad at the positive feedback thus far for my revision. Truth is that I'm recovering from a blow I took when I made a severe mistake in my other story. Although I'm trying to correct it, it will probably be a while before I'm ready to work that story again. Until then, I'm working on this one.

Things start to build up as we approach the party. What will happen? Let's find out…

Chapter 2. "The Planning and Pre-party Arrangements: Part I"

* * *

Goku, Krillian, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu were all sitting in a darkened room, lit only with candle light. The room appeared to be a basement, with boxes and chairs arranged in a circle. The mood within the room was sullen, foreboding and almost evil.

"Isn't this a little too much, Goku?" asked Krillian. "This whole thing's giving me the creeps."

"And why does this have to be in my basement?" asked Vegeta in a sour tone.

"Come on, guys," pleaded Goku. "We need the right mood to plan this party, and this is it."

"I'm just thinking that maybe we can turn on a light," said Krillian.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Yamcha as he turned on the light switch. The room was instantly brighter and less threatening. "That's better."

"Aw," whined Goku with his lip curled under. "You guys suck."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said Vegeta. "I'll do the planning since our leader is incompetent as usual. As you already know, Gohan is marrying that harpy Videl. Normally I wouldn't care what that bastard did, but since this gives us…" Vegeta noticed that Goku's hand is up. "What is it, Kakarott?"

"Um…Gohan's not a bastard," said Goku. "He has a dad."

Vegeta slapped his forehead. "Just…shut up. Anyway, since Gohan's upcoming marriage gives us an opportunity to throw a bachelor party, I have decided to participate. You see, Kakarott here believes that Gohan should not marry that harpy since she reminds him of his own wife." The others in the room nodded in agreement. "As a result, our plan is to use this bachelor party to tempt Gohan into cheating on his fiance. First things first, anyone here against the idea?" Everyone in the room shook their heads. "Good! Now does anyone have an idea as to where this party should be held?"

Goku raised his hand. "Here!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Is there anywhere else that we can have this party?"

"This really is the best place to have it," said Krillian. "This place has an awesome living room."

Vegeta groaned in annoyance. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to do all that work? Do you have any idea how hard it will be to convince my wife not to be here the day of the party?"

"We know you can do it Vegeta," said Goku.

"Fine," said Vegeta. "The party will be here. Who's going to pay for the alcohol?" The room was silent. Everyone stared directly at Vegeta. A vein popped from Vegeta's forehead. "Fine! I will pay for the booze! How about the strippers?" The room was still silent. Vegeta was reaching the boiling point. "That's it! Anyone who doesn't contribute isn't invited!"

Suddenly, the whole gang because volunteering, each of them contributing pledging their share for the party.

"I know some ladies," said Yamcha. "And I'll buy some booze too."

"I can contribute some…recreational drugs," said Tien.

"I can but the food," said Choutsu.

"Uh…I'll bring some beer…I guess," said Krillian.

"I'll bring Gohan," said Goku.

Vegeta calmed down slightly. "Fine then. Now we just need to plan out a few more details…"

* * *

Bulma, Chichi, and #18 were over Goku's house enjoying some coffee while discussing Gohan and Videl's wedding.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Chichi with tears in her eyes. "Gohan couldn't have picked a better girl to marry. She's smart, strong, responsible and most importantly RICH!"

Bulma sweat-dropped before answering. "You sure are excited over this whole wedding. Are you sure that they're ready for marriage? I would have expected them to wait till after college."

"Gohan said he could wait any longer," said Chichi as took a sip of her coffee. "They're so in love. I wish Goku and I were like that."

"Ug…" said #18 in disgust. "Do we have to talk about your marriage every time we come over? You're not the only one with marriage problems you know."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Bulma. "You're marriage isn't half as bad as mine. I swear if Vegeta could be anymore insensitive, I'd shoot myself. He ate all the groceries and didn't even so much as apologize."

"Oh come on," said #18. "With your kind of money that's hardly a complaint. Me? I have to live in a shitty as house in the middle of a fucking ocean! I tell him I want to move but he never gets off his ass to do something about it. And then I have to constantly deal with that perverted old man's harassment. I swear I'm going to kill him real soon."

"Wow, I guess that is pretty bad," said Chichi. "Maybe we should get off this topic. I mean we're supposed to be talking about this new marriage, not about ours. Besides, I honestly believe this marriage will go better than ours."

"I agree," said Bulma. "They make such a cute couple." Bulma was then struck with an idea. "Hey, I have a great idea. Let's gather us and Videl together and have a bachelorette party at my house. We'll hold it the day before the wedding."

"A bachelorette party?" said Chichi with some concern. "We're not going to do anything too risqué, are we? I'd hate to ruin their relationship over a party."

"Oh relax," said Bulma. "You can be such a wet blanket at times. Everything will be fine. I'll take care of it."

"What will Vegeta think about us having a bachelorette party at his home?" asked #18. "I'm sure he's not going to want anything to threaten his masculinity."

"I could care less," said Bulma as she finished her coffee. "It's my house and I'll do what I want."

"I guess it's agreed then," said Chichi. "We'll have a night with the girls."

All three women nodded in excitement.

* * *

Piccolo was flying swiftly towards Dende's lookout with a curious look on his face. "I wonder why Dende want to speak to me so badly. It's not like him to ask me to go see him." He then landed on Dende's lookout and was greeted by the Earth's Guardian.

"Hey, Piccolo!" said Dende. "How ya doing?"

"Fine," said Piccolo in total seriousness. "Why did you send for me?"

Dende took a moment to gather his words. "Well it's like this. You know that Gohan's getting married, right?"

"Yeah," said Piccolo. "What are you getting at?"

"Well the other day, I went to Goku and his friends and gave them an idea. You see, they didn't like the fact that Gohan is getting married and I told them that it would be a good idea to through a bachelor party in order to tempt Gohan into cheating on Videl."

Piccolo was horrified. "You did what?"

Dende frantically tried to explain himself. "Wait wait! That's why I called you here. You see, I want you to go to the bachelor party in order to prevent Gohan from cheating on Videl."

Piccolo was confused. "Wait a minute, why did you convince Goku to throw this bachelor party if you didn't want Gohan to cheat on Videl?"

"I have my reasons," said Dende. "Just do it, okay? I'm really counting on you."

Piccolo sighed. "Fine. But afterwards I want an explanation."

"No problem," said Dende. "Good luck, okay?"

"Okay…" said Piccolo as he took off.

Mr. Popo walked up behind Dende with a look of concern. "You think that this is a good idea?"

"Absolutely," said Dende.

* * *

Piccolo arrived at Goku's house a few minutes later, and knocked on the door. It was soon answered by Goten. "Hey, you're the green guy! What's up?"

"Hello, Goten," said Piccolo. "Can I speak with you're father?"

"Okay," said Goten as he called for his father. "DAD! THE GREEN GUY'S HERE!"

Goku could be heard in the background. "Green guy! Are we under attack?" He then rushed to the door only to find Piccolo. "Oh it's you? Hey, Piccolo."

"Hello, Goku," said Piccolo before he built up the urge to speak further. "I…I heard that you're throwing a bachelor party."

"Yeah, that's right," said Goku.

Goten interrupted. "What's a bachelor party? It is fun?"

Goku's heart jumped to his throat when he noticed his son was still there. "Uh, no Goten…It's…uh…it's a bad guy. And Piccolo and I need to stop him."

Goten jumped in excitement. "Oh boy! Can I come?"

"No Goten," said Goku sternly. "You stay here and protect your mother. Piccolo and I will handle this." He then turned to Piccolo. "Let's go, Piccolo." They both shot off into the sky to someplace far away, leaving Goten disappointed.

"Aw, I never have any fun," said Goten before he walked back inside.

After both Goku and Piccolo had flown for a while, they finally came to a stop. Piccolo was the first to speak. "Let me ask you something. A bachelor party is a bad guy? What were you thinking?"

Goku gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, it was the best I could think of."

Piccolo hung his head in exasperation. "Never mind…"

Goku got back on topic. "So why did you ask about the bachelor party?"

Piccolo took a deep breath. "I was wondering if…I could go."

Goku gave a big smile. "Alright! You want to party down too, huh?"

"Yes," said Piccolo with some strain. "I want to…party down." The words sounded ridiculous coming out of Piccolo's mouth. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' thought Piccolo.

"This is great!" yelled Goku. "I'm sure we have plenty of room for one more, and better yet, it'll be easier to convince Gohan to come if you're there."

"Yeah…that's great," said Piccolo. "I think I need to go. Bye Goku."

"Bye Piccolo!" said Goku as he waved. "Meet us at Bulma's house the day before Gohan's wedding, okay?"

"Fine," said Piccolo as the two of them parted ways.

* * *

Chichi was busy doing the dishes, one of many endless chores that the poor woman had to do. She noticed that Goku wasn't in the house and she called out to Goten. "Goten? Where's your father?"

Goten walked into the kitchen, still looking depressed. "Dad's with the green guy beating up some bad guy. I think his name was…Bach…Bacheletsu Par-tay. I think that's what his name is."

Chichi blinked after hearing the name. "What an odd name. Oh well, I'm sure your father can handle it."

Just then, Goku returned home. "Hi guys! I'm back!"

"That was fast dear," said Chichi. "Usually takes longer for you to save the world."

"Huh?" said Goku, who had no idea what she was saying at first. It then hit him. "Oh yeah, right! Yeah, this guy was a real wuss. No biggie for me."

"Can I go next time?" asked Goten.

"Okay," said Goku. "But only if you're good."

"Yay!" yelled Goten as he ran outside to go play.

After smiling at Goten, Chichi turned her focus back to the dishes. "The girls and I want to throw a bachelorette party for Videl."

"That's cool," said Goku, who opened up the fridge for a snack. "When are you having it?"

"The day before the wedding," said Chichi. "Bulma's planning it."

"Where's it going to be?" asked Goku as he grabbed a large piece of ham and bit into it.

"It'll be at Bulma's place," said Chichi, still going at it with the dishes.

Goku gave the statement no mind as he swallowed the ham. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute! Did you say Bulma's place?"

"Yep," said Chichi.

Goku dropped the ham and swallowed hard. "Uh…ok…Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean, what will Gohan think of it?"

"I thought the same thing," said Chichi. "But Bulma said she'd take care of it."

Goku needed to do something. "Um…I need to use the phone."

"Okay," said Chichi. "Don't be on long, we can't afford it."

Goku grabbed the phone and immediately called Bulma's house. The phone rang a couple of time before it was answered by Trunks. "Hello?"

"Trunks? I need to speak to your dad," said Goku. "Make it quick!"

"Yeah yeah," said Trunks as he turned towards his father's direction. "Dad? Goku's on the phone!"

Vegeta groaned as he got up to take the phone. "What does that idiot want now?" He then grabbed the phone from his son. "What is it, Kakarott?"

"The queen bee is still in the hive," said Goku desperately.

"What?" asked Vegeta in confusion.

"The mama bear is still in the cave," said Goku with greater desperation.

Vegeta did not have the patience for Goku's games. "Call me back when you decide to start making sense. In fact, better yet, don't call me at all." He then hung up on Goku.

Goku was out of options. He had no choice but to use the Instant Transmission. "See ya later honey!" He then was gone.

Chichi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, by dear…"

* * *

Goku reappeared right next to Vegeta, much to Vegeta's chagrin. "What do you want?"

"I have bad news!" said Goku. "Chichi and your wife want to throw a bachelorette party here!"

"So?" asked Vegeta. "What's your point?"

"My point it that they want to have it at the same night as when we were planning to have our bachelor party!" said Goku.

Trunks happened in the area at the time. "What's a bachelor party?"

Goku, realizing his foul-up, tried to cover it up. "Uh…it a…um…a bad guy." This statement was followed shortly by Vegeta slapping Goku in the back of the head. "Ow!"

Trunks was not a credulous as Goten. "What is it really?"

"It's none of your damn business!" growled Vegeta. "Now get the fuck out of here!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and shuffled off. "Fine…"

After the purple haired boy was gone, Vegeta and Goku discussed the predicament. "This is serious," said Vegeta. "We can't have them here on that day."

"What do we do?" asked Goku. "Should we change the day that we our party?"

"We could," said Vegeta just a thought reached his head. "But at the same time this is convenient. With the girls all out of their houses, they'd never know that we were throwing our own party. All we need to do is convince Bulma to have it somewhere else."

"Well, I'll leave that up to you," said Goku. "Good luck on that."

Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "Diplomacy is my middle name…"

"Is it really?" asked Goku.

"Just go!" growled Vegeta. With that, Goku teleported off.

Little did the two saiyans know, however, that a certain little boy had been spying on them, hearing every word. He smiled evilly, contemplating what might happen. "Wait, till I tell Goten about this!"

* * *

End Chapter 2

Will Vegeta be able to convince Bulma not to have the bachelorette party at her house? Maybe a better question to ask is whether he can do it without destroying something. Will Gohan actually go to the party? And what will happen after that? Find out on the next chapter OF DRAGONBALL Z!

I've always wanted to do that. Believe me, the best it yet to come. Things will get much, much worse before they get better. Please Read/Review and let me know what you think. I love reviews.


	3. The Planning and Preparty Arrangements 2

Disclaimer: I've been training lately so that I will become strong enough to destroy planets…May take a while…Oh yeah, I also don't own DBZ. 

Ok, here's the next chapter. I noticed that one of my reviewers complained about Goku being out of character. My only reaction to that is….duh! Of course he's OOC. I said he would be. It's necessary for this fic to be possible. That's all I have to say about that.

The party should begin during the end of this chapter, so this will be the last chapter before things heat up.

"Chapter 3: The Planning and Pre-party Arrangements Part II"

* * *

Videl was at home laying back on the couch. She was extremely exhausted over all the planning for the wedding. "Who'd thought a wedding could be so much work. It's a good thing I only have to do this once."

It was then that she heard a knock on the front door. She groaned in annoyance as she got up from the couch and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by Bulma, Chichi, and #18. "Oh hi guys. What are you doing here?"

Bulma spoke first. "We're here to congratulate you on your up coming wedding. Let me tell you, I've know Gohan since he was a kid and I'll be the first to say that he's a real winner. You've couldn't have done better."

"Thanks Bulma," said Videl. "I appreciate you guy congratulating me."

Chichi became starry eyed. "I'm sure you two will raise wonderful children. I can't wait to have grandchildren."

Videl sweat-dropped. "Um…thanks Chichi…"

"You looked tired," said #18. "What's going on with you?"

"Oh, well yeah," said Videl. "I've been planning the wedding and it's a lot of work. Top it off with college and occasional crime fighting and I'm a little burnt out."

"That's too bad," said Bulma. "I think you could use a break."

"Tell me about it," said Videl. "I kinda wish Gohan could help me more, but he's not exactly well suited for planning weddings."

"Yeah, most men aren't," said Chichi. "I remember trying to plan my wedding with Goku. What a nightmare. Goku was useless.

Videl chuckled. "I guess Gohan inherited that from him, too."

"You know what?" asked Bulma. "I have a great idea. How about the night before the wedding, we all have our own little bachelorette party? What do you say?"

Videl was a little surprised with the suggestion, but seemed fine with it. "Okay, that sounds good." She then realizes something. "Wait a minute, is this the real reason why you're here?"

The other women feigned innocence. "No…"

Videl rolled her eyes briefly. "As long as this party is nothing too crazy, then I'll agree to it."

"Relax," said Bulma. "I'm taking care of everything. The party will be at my house the night before your wedding. Okay with you?"

"Sounds fine," said Videl.

"By the way, where's Gohan?" asked Chichi. "He said he was going to stop here to check on you."

"He did," said Videl. "He's off being Saiyaman now, once again."

"How long is he going to keep doing that?" asked #18.

Videl shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Gohan, AKA Saiyaman, was flying gracefully around Satan City, looking for crime. There was none. "Aw man! What's the use of crime fighting if no one with willing to do any crime?"

It was then the someone instantly appear in front of Gohan. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but since Gohan was flying quite fast, he could do little to prevent himself coming colliding with the figure. The impact was tremendous. The two people collided and fell to the ground, landing in a park nearby.

After Gohan regained his senses, he investigated as to who he crashed into. It was his father. "Dad! Did you have to Instant Transmission right in front of me?"

Goku also returned to his senses. "Sorry Gohan. I meant to appear behind you. A slight miscalculation on my part."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "So what do you want? You know I'm crime fighting right now."

"Sorry," said Goku. "I wanted to tell you something. You see, the guys and I know that soon you'll be married and we wanted to throw a party to celebrate your last day as a bachelor."

Gohan blinked. "You mean you're throwing a bachelor party?"

Gohan nodded. "Yep. What do you say? You want to come?"

Gohan thought about it. " I don't know. What will Videl think about it?"

"I wouldn't worry," said Goku. "She's getting a bachelorette party. It would only be fair if you got a party of your own."

Gohan raised an eye brow in surprise. "Videl never told me about a bachelorette party."

"She probably doesn't know yet," said Goku. "Chichi and her friends are planning it."

"Mom's planning a bachelorette party? That doesn't sound like her," said Gohan as he thought about the idea of his mother partying down.

"Well, Bulma is the one who actually planning it," said Goku. "But that's not the point. The point is that we want to do the same thing for you. What do you say?"

Gohan thought about it. "Honestly, I don't think I want to."

"That's great son!" said Goku before he realized Gohan refused the offer. "What! Why not!"

"Doesn't sound like my kind of thing," said Gohan. "There'd probably be some drinking and stuff there that I'd rather avoid."

"But you have to say yes," said Goku desperately. He began to whine and pout like a child. "Please say yes Gohan. Me and the guys have worked hard to set this up and we can't back out."

"Sorry, dad," said Gohan as he readied himself to take off. "But I don't want to go. I'm taking off. You guys want to party, go ahead." He then took off into the sky, leaving behind a distraught Goku.

Goku began yanking at his hair. "Aw man! What am I going to do!"

* * *

Bulma had finally returned home, her arms filled with a few items. She was greeted by her "loving husband."

"I know that look," said Bulma. "What's wrong now?"

"I heard about your little party that you're planning," said Vegeta with an obvious growl. "I also heard that it's going to be here."

"Yeah that's right," said Bulma. "What's you point?"

"My point is…" said Vegeta in a domineering tone. "You're not having it here."

Bulma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I knew it. Look, I don't give a shit about how you feel about having the party here. This is my house, and I will do what I want with it."

"Over my dead body!" screamed Vegeta.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it!" yelled Bulma.

Vegeta's palm slowly lifted and was held out towards the kitchen. A small amount of light began to collect within it. It continued to build until it filled his hand. "Say goodbye to the kitchen!"

Bulma's eyes bugged out as she saw what he was about to do. "Don't you dare do that! You hear me!"

"Or you'll do what?" said Vegeta who was moments away from releasing the ki blast.

"This isn't fair!" yelled Bulma. "I can't have my bachelorette party because you're afraid it'll demean your masculinity! That's bullshit!"

"I never said you couldn't have your stupid party," said Vegeta. "You just can't have it here."

"Oh that's great," said Bulma sarcastically. "Where exactly should I have it then, smart guy?"

"Anywhere but here," said Vegeta, who was still aiming the ki blast. He then had a thought. "Why don't you have it at that harpy's house. The one that Gohan's marrying."

Bulma groaned and rubbed her face in annoyance. "Fine! Have it your way! Now can you please not destroy the kitchen!"

Vegeta smirked as the light faded from his hand. "Good…" He then walked off towards the gravitron. It was then that Goku Instant Transmissioned in front of him. "Oh great…What is it now?"

"Bad news Vegeta!" said Goku in a panicky tone. "Gohan doesn't want to go!"

Vegeta covered Goku's mouth. "Shut up you idiot! Bulma's here!" He then let go.

Goku frowned sheepishly. "Sorry Vegeta."

Vegeta rubbed his temples in annoyance. "What do you mean the Gohan doesn't want to come. Why not?"

"He just doesn't," said Goku. "What do we do?"

Vegeta slapped his forehead. "You realized the trouble I had to go through to get this place for ourselves?" Vegeta punched a hole in the wall. "Listen! We either drag his ass there, or have the party without him, got it?"

"We can't have it without him," said Goku. "If we got caught, we'd be in serious trouble. And dragging him here could be…really destructive."

"You figure it out then," said Vegeta. "I'm starting to get sick of these fucking set backs. Now leave! I'm going training."

Goku hung his head. "Fine, I'll think of something…" He then put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

Gohan lands in front of the door to Mr. Satan's house. After knocking politely, the door is answered by Videl.

"Oh hi Gohan!" said Videl. "How was crime fighting?"

"Slow as ever," said Gohan. "It's not the same anymore. It feels like the criminals are giving up."

"What can you do?" asked Videl. "Isn't that why we do it?"

"I guess," said Gohan as he entered the mansion. "Heard from my dad that you're getting a bachelorette party."

"Yeah," said Videl. "Your mother, Bulma and #18 came over and told me about it. To tell you the truth, I could use a break. This whole wedding has been rough."

"You agreed to go?" asked Gohan. "Why? I figured you wouldn't want to do something like that."

Videl groaned at Gohan. "Oh come on. Quit being a dork. It's not like this will be all that serious. Bulma's planning it."

"Bulma's planning it?" asked Gohan in surprise. "I hope you know that doesn't reassure me at all."

Videl was losing her patience. "Look, I want to have a night with the girls. Is that so wrong?"

"It is if you're having strippers and booze there!" said Gohan, his voice getting louder.

"Oh come on," said Videl. "If your mom's going to be there, I highly doubt it'll be all that bad. You're overreacting."

"I am not!" yelled Gohan. "I just don't like the idea of you going to a bachelorette party! We're supposed to be upstanding citizens! It would be totally hypocritical if you had a party like that."

"Get over it! One little party isn't that big a deal!" yelled Videl. "I'm having it whether you like it or not!" It was then that the phone rang. Videl answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Bulma. What's up?" She listened to Bulma on the other end. "I see…well it's fine if we have it here…okay talk to you later. Bye." She hung up and shot Gohan a smug look. "Looks like we're having the party here. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Gohan was irate. "Fine! Have your stupid party!" With that, Gohan marched out and flew off.

* * *

Several minutes later, he landed in the front yard of his house and walked in. "Dad? Where are you?"

Goku walk up to greet him "Hey son! So you still going to say no?"

"Count me in," said Gohan. "If Videl having a party, then so am I."

Goku was ecstatic. "Woo hoo! That's great Gohan! You're going to have a blast!"

'I hope I don't regret this,' thought Gohan.

"I need to called everyone to let them know the good news," said Goku as he grabbed the phone. He quickly dial Krillian's number.

Krillian answered the phone on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Krillian! This is Goku! Guess what? Gohan's agreed to come!" said Goku excitedly.

"Hey that's cool!" said Krillian. "So everything's still going according to plan, right? We're meeting at Vegeta's place the night before the wedding, right?"

"Yep," said Goku. "See ya there!"

"Bye, Goku," spoke Krillian before hanging up. He then noticed Master Roshi and Oolong looking at him with large smiles. "What do you guys want?"

"Can we come along?" asked Master Roshi.

"Yeah, I love to party!" said Oolong. "Especially with woman!"

Krillian shook his head. "Sorry guys, You can't come. You guys always scare them away."

"Scare what away?" asked #18, who'd just returned home from shopping.

Krillian smiled nervously. "Oh nothing, honey. Don't worry about it."

#18 put the bags down on the table. "Bulma, Chichi and I are having a bachelorette party for Videl."

Krillian feigned surprise. "Really? Wow, that's great. Hope you have fun."

Roshi and Oolong looked at each other, both having the same idea. Oolong leaned towards Roshi. "Those four are having a party? You know what that means, right?"

"I sure do," whispered Roshi. "With those four drunk, just think of what we could do to them. This could be the opportunity of a life time."

Krillian looked at the two of them suspiciously. "What are you two up to?"

Oolong and Roshi stood straight and smiled, trying to hide their plan. "Oh nothing."

Krillian only shrugged as he went back to watch TV

* * *

So it was settled. The bachelor party was on and as expected, it was held at Bulma's mansion at around six o'clock. Gohan and Goku were the first to arrive.

"Dad, I'm having a bad feeling about this," said Gohan. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Everything is fine, Gohan," reassured Goku. "Soon you'll be having so much fun, you won't know what to do with yourself."

"I guess…" said Gohan as he walked into the mansion.

Goku didn't follow. "Wait for me in the living room. I'll be right back."

"Um…okay…" said Gohan as he walked into the living room. As he walked in he took a good look at what the living room looked like. It was complete with a bar with stools, a pool table, dart boards, a large couch against the wall, and a killer stereo system. It would have resembled a night club more than a living room, if it weren't for the couch.

It was then that Goku returned carrying a couple things.

The things Goku were carrying immediately caught Gohan's attention. "DAD! What are you doing?"

Goku walks in holding a keg in one arm, and a large wooden crate in another. "Don't worry, son. Your going to have the time of your life."

Gohan eyed the containers ominously. "You know what? I'm starting to have second thoughts. Videl would kill me if she found out about all this. Maybe we should call it off."

Goku patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Relax, Gohan. Just don't let her find out. Besides, she having a party of her own anyway. Isn't it fair that you get one?"

Gohan sighed deeply. "I guess you're right…" He thought about something for a moment. All his life he'd never thought of his dad as anything short of a saint. And here he is, carrying "Alcohol". "I'm having a hard time believing that you're carrying that stuff."

Goku ignored his son as he put the crate and keg down. "Your going to love this stuff, Gohan. Nothing like whiskey and Micro-brewed beer."

The thought of drinking alcohol scared Gohan. "Dad, I don't want to drink. It's bad enough that I'm here."

Goku suddenly had a puzzled look on his face. "Uh…… Why not?"

"I just don't, dad." said Gohan. "I'd… I'd probably do something to embarrass myself or worse."

Goku smiled. It was nice that he was thinking for himself, but he knew that his naivety needed to end. "Look Gohan, You're 21. You're allowed to drink. It's no big deal. Besides, I don't want to be the only one getting plastered."

Suddenly, another voice is heard entering the room. It was immediately recognized as Vegeta. "And you won't Kakarott. I'm not paying out the teeth for that booze just to watch you drink it all. And while I'm at it…." He then walks toward Gohan and gives him a menacing look. "Listen, I went through a whole shit load of trouble to get my wife and kid out of here just so we could throw this stupid bachelor party, so…." He grabs Gohan by the shirt collar "YOU BETTER PLAN ON STAYING!" He then let go and walked out of the room.

Gohan was between a rock and a hard place. No matter what, he had to stay for this party, whether he liked it or not. Besides, the guys did go to a lot of trouble for all this. Gohan couldn't help but wonder why Vegeta had gone through all the trouble. It didn't seem like him to do that. Oh well. I guess a little drinking couldn't be that bad.

Goku smiled at all the booze. "Two down, ten to go." Gohan is shocked at what he heard. "What? There's more?"

"Plenty," said Goku "Krillian and Yamcha brought some booze, too."

"You mean they're coming here, too?" asked Gohan.

"They sure are!" said Goku. "Piccolo is also coming, as well as Tien and Choutsu."

"Really," said Gohan with some confusion. "That's odd. I wouldn't consider them the partying type." He then thought about the alcohol. "Even with them here, though, how are we going to be able to drink all that booze?"

Goku smiled. It was obvious that Gohan was clueless as to what kind of person his father really was. "Gohan, A saiyan can drink just like he eats. Only the Irish can match our drinking ability.

"Don't forget about the Russians, too" said Krillian as he walked in the room.

"Hey Krillian!" greeted Goku.

"What's up Goku." said Krillian. "This place is pretty nice. I can't wait to get this party started." Krillian starts to dance a little. A sweat drop forms on Goku's and Gohan's head. Gohan suddenly realized that this was going to be a LONG night.

* * *

End Chapter 3

Well, there you go, the party has started. I know that things have been a little slow thus far, but believe me it get A LOT better from here. Just stick around and find out.


	4. The Taste of Beer, and Other Lessons Lea...

Disclaimer: College homework sucks, but not half as much as the fact that I'll never own DBZ. 

Okay, this is the point where things start to heat up, so those of you who had made it this far, congratulations.

I want to restate that some characters (namely Goku, Krillian, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu) are going to be out of character here. There will be drinking, drug use, strong sexual content, swearing, and violence. If you cannot handle that, then why are you reading a rated R fanfic? For those of you who don't care, then I'm sure you'll enjoy the story.

Oh, and one more thing. One of my reviewers pleaded with me to not have Master Roshi and Oolong do anything to the ladies. Silly reviewer. Don't you know that ANYTHING that those two try to do involving sex is automatically doomed to failure.

It's time to pity Gohan!

"Chapter 4: The Taste of Beer, and Other Lessons Learned"

* * *

Chichi, Bulma, and #18 were all gathered outside of Mr. Satan's house, carry several bags and boxes. The three women also had Trunks, Goten, and Marron with them as well. Bulma rung the door bell. It was soon answered by a butler.

"How may I help you ladies?" asked the butler.

"We're here to have our party with Videl," said Bulma. "Is she still home?"

"Ah, yes," said the butler. "I was already informed that you were coming. Please come in."

The ladies and the children entered the house. They were met by some other servant who gladly took the bag and boxes away from the ladies. Shortly afterward, Mr. Satan walk down the stairs to greet them. "Oh hey ladies! Welcome to my home. Videl already told me about the party and all. It's fine with me as long as it not too hectic."

"Don't worry, Mr. Satan," said Bulma. "I'm sure things won't get too bad."

"That's good," said Mr. Satan. "Videl's getting ready, so she should be down in a sec. By the way, why are your kids here?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's a long story. Let's just say that our husbands didn't want to be bothered with them."

"Oh," said Mr. Satan as he scratched his head. "What do you want me to do with them?"

#18 walk up placed a hand on Mr. Satan's shoulder. "We were hoping that you could take care of them for a while. That won't be an issue, will it?" She then gripped tightly on his shoulder, reminding the "World's Champion" of her considerable strength.

Mr. Satan swallowed nervously. "Nope…not a problem."

Videl appeared from upstairs. "Hi everyone! Glad you could make it!"

"The pleasure's all ours," said Bulma. "I'm just glad it was okay for us to have it here. I wanted it at my place, but you know Vegeta. He probably would've blown up the whole house if I hadn't given in. No matter. He's been sleeping on the couch ever since."

"Don't worry about it," said Videl before noticing the children. "Uh…Hi, kids…"

"Hi, Videl!" said both Trunks and Goten excitedly. Marron waved back as well.

"Is it okay for them to be here?" asked Videl.

"Don't worry," said #18. "You're father's going to watch over them for us."

Trunks pouted to his mother. "Aw, mom. Can't I stay for the party? Please?"

"No Trunks," said Bulma. "Now you be good and stay with Mr. Satan."

Trunks was down about not joining the party. "Fine, mom…"

"Uh…I have a game room you can play in," said Mr. Satan. "And I'm sure Buu and Bee would love to play with ya."

Trunks's face brightened when hearing that, along with Goten and Marron. "Alright!"

"Follow me," said Mr. Satan as he walked off, the children following suit.

With the children gone, Videl showed the ladies to the way to the living room. "Follow me. I already told my servants to take your stuff to the living room.

With that, the girl's party began…

* * *

Meanwhile, the bachelor party was also about to start. By now, all the guys, which included Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Krillian, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Choutsu, had arrived.

Piccolo walked up to Gohan to greet him. "Hello, Gohan."

"Hey, Piccolo," said Gohan. "Fancy meeting you here. Didn't think you were the partying type."

"I'm not," said Piccolo as he leaned next to Gohan to whisper in her ear. "I'm here to back you up and keep you out of trouble."

"Thanks, Piccolo," said Gohan. "I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get." Gohan's focus then turned to the alcohol. As was mentioned earlier, there was twelve containers of different kinds. It included five crates, one whiskey, one rum, one gin, one vodka, and one tequila. The seven kegs contain different ales, lagers, and beers. It was an astounding about of alcohol. "There's enough alcohol here to get a whole town drunk."

Goku happened to be passing by as Gohan said this. "I guess it will have to do."

Gohan responded by giving a strange look. "Have to do? Just how much are you going to drink anyway?"

Goku thought about the question. "I don't know. Depends I guess."

"Depends on what?" asked Gohan.

Goku continued to think. "…I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know!" asked Gohan in astonishment.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well to be honest, I don't know how much I can drink. I always black out before I finish."

Gohan responds by slapping his forehead. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Goku points his thumb toward one of the kegs. "Hey Gohan. Why don't you have a beer with me before the cake come out?"

'Cake?' thought Gohan when hearing his father. 'Oh man, I really hope that it's just a cake and not one of those really big cake where a woman jumps out. That'd be just what I need.'

"Well, son?" asked Goku.

"Okay, Dad," agreed Gohan reluctantly. He then took a seat on a bar stool while his father went to get the beer. He took a look around the room to get a good idea of what was going on. Piccolo was sitting on the couch minding his own business. Krillian and Yamcha were trying to get the stupid radio to work. Tien and Choutsu were fighting over a bottle whiskey. And Vegeta was downing a bottle of Tequila.

Goku then arrived with three mugs of beer. "Here you go."

As Gohan took one the mugs, he eye curiously at the other two. "Why'd you get three mugs? There are only two of us."

Before Goku answered, he gulped down both mugs as fast as possible. He spoke after exhaling deeply. "That's the stuff. That should get me started."

Gohan sweat-dropped upon seeing his father drink. "Are you becoming an alcoholic?"

"Nah," said Goku. "Alcoholics go to meetings. Are you going to drink yours or what?"

Gohan stared into the glass full of beer. "I guess it doesn't look to horrifying." He then took a big gulp. After letting his taste buds register, his quickly spat it out. "Yuk! This stuff tastes terrible!"

Goku chuckled. "Yeah, it's kinda an acquired taste."

"I'll say," said Gohan as he looked at his beer again. "This stuff tastes like shit!"

Krillian, who saw Gohan spit out the beer, walked up and joined the conversation. "Well, what do you expect? It's only wheat, oats, and barley mixed with alcohol and water. None of those thing are actually very good tasting."

Goku blinked as he stare at Gohan's beer. "So that's what it's made of…"

Krillian slumped his shoulders at Goku's remark. "You amaze me Goku…"

"Thanks, Krillian," said Goku, completely oblivious to his friend's sarcasm.

"I think I'll finish this later…" said Gohan as be placed the beer on the counter.

Goku noticed that Vegeta had just finished drinking the bottle of tequila. "Hey, Vegeta! Bet you can't eat that worm."

Vegeta looked at Goku smugly before taking the worm and popping it in his mouth like popcorn.

Goku was grossed out. "Eww! That's gross!"

"Oh please, Kakarott," said Vegeta in a display of cockiness. "I've eaten much more disgusting things then that."

"Like what?" asked Goku, his face still disgusted.

Vegeta thought about the question. "Like my wife."

It was Krillian's turn to spit out beer this time. He did all he could to prevent himself from laughing. Gohan on the other hand was completely embarrassed, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

Goku blinked in surprised. "Bulma? No way. Is it really that bad?"

"Well, let's just say that there is at least one part of her body that's showing her age," said Vegeta with a shudder.

Gohan interrupted. "I can't believe I'm hearing this! That's more information then I cared to know!"

Vegeta smirked at Gohan. "What's wrong, Gohan? Is the subject making you…uncomfortable?"

"No!" yelled Gohan. "I just don't want to think about Bulma that way!"

"Well why don't you tell us about your sexual exploits, Gohan?" asked Krillian.

"No way!" said Gohan. "It's none of your business!"

"Why not?" asked Goku.

"I know why," said Vegeta. "Cause he's Mr. Perfect Husband-to-be."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's 'perfect' alright," joked Krillian.

"Yeah, I'm sure Videl is 'very happy' with Gohan, right?" added Goku before noticing his son's silence. His quickly became concerned. "Uh…Gohan? You and Videl are having sex, right?"

Gohan's silence was a dead giveaway about the truth. Krillian was surprised. "You mean that you're still a virgin?"

Gohan remained silent, too embarrassed to say anything. The other guys look at each other and back at Gohan. They started to snicker at first, but it wasn't long before the snickering soon built up into all out laughter. Krillian stood up on the bar stool and yelled out to the remaining guys. "Hey guys! Gohan's a virgin!" Before long, Yamcha, Tien and Choutsu were laughing, too. The only one's not laughing were Gohan and Piccolo.

Gohan obviously didn't enjoy being laughed at, and he was quickly losing his temper. "STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Eventually, everyone calmed down and the laughing died out. Krillian pats Gohan on the shoulder. "So you're saving yourself for marriage?"

"Yes I am!" yelled Gohan, who was still upset. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," said Vegeta. "It's just that we highly doubt that Videl is a virgin."

"She is!" yelled Gohan.

"Yeah right," said Goku. "How would you know?"

It was then that Gohan's face became red again as he tried to explain himself. "Y…you know…I've seen it."

"Seen what?" asked Goku.

"Her…cherry…" said Gohan in awkwardness.

"Oh…" said the other guys in unison.

"So you have done some naughty things together," said Vegeta.

"Well, we were just exploring each others bodies and…" said Gohan before the situation became too awkward and he freaked out. "LISTEN! I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS TOPIC! CAN WE DROP IT!"

"Sure, Gohan," said Krillian. "But if I were you, I'd get as much experience as I could before the night of your honeymoon."

Gohan was puzzled. "What do you mean, Krillian?"

"He means that we've invited a few 'lady friends' to the party," said Vegeta. "They'll arrive in about a half hour.

"Lady Friends?" yelled Gohan.

"Relax," said Goku "They're not all for you."

Gohan stared at his father in disbelief. "Dad? You don mean that your going to…" He then saw his father nod his head. "YOU'RE GONNA CHEAT ON MOM!"

"Come on Gohan," said Goku. "I was dead for seven years, you think I could go without that long. Let me tell ya, there are some fine ladies in other world."

Gohan looked to Krillian hoping he would say something. Krillian's answer also surprised him.

"Gohan, remember when I said that being married was the good life?" asked Krillian. "I said that cause married men are chick magnets. There are some women who love married men, and I would be a liar if I said that I haven't taken advantage of some opportunities."

"But, #18 would kill you if she found out," said Gohan.

"I know," said Krillian. "I can't help it. Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What she does know could hurt you more than it can hurt her," said Gohan.

Krillian laid back in his seat. "Ahh. The risks of the high-life."

Gohan then looked at Vegeta for some hope. Vegeta laughed. "Oh please, Gohan. If these two bubbling morons can't be loyal, what makes you think I could?"

Gohan sunk his head. "I don't know…" Gohan then looks to Piccolo. "Come on Piccolo. Help me out here!"

"Sorry Gohan." said Piccolo. "What do I know? I don't even have sex organs."

Gohan slouched in defeat. 'I can't believe these guys. Vegeta, maybe, but not my dad and Krillian.'

Suddenly, Yamcha came out of the kitchen. "CAKES READY GUYS!" Yamcha then pushes a cart holding a Gigantic cake. It had six layers like a wedding cake.

'Oh no, I knew it. There's a lady in there,' thought Gohan. 'And she's gonna jump out and try to seduce me.'

Everybody started singing "Oh He a Jolly Good Fellow" as the cake rolled up. As it was positioned in front of Gohan, everybody went silent. All of a sudden, the cake burst open on top and a tall, well-built man with long blond hair jumped out wearing nothing but a Speedo.

"Alright ladies, who's the lucky gal!" screamed the man.

Gohan took a good look, and realizes who it is. "Sh…Sharpener?"

Sharpener looked at Gohan and recognized him as well. "G...Gohan?" Both him and Gohan had a look of horror in their eyes. "Wh...Where are the ladies? This is a bachelorette party isn't it?" After Gohan shook his head, Sharpener ran terrified back into the kitchen. Soon, everybody in the room is laughing, except for Gohan and Piccolo.

"That's not funny!" yelled Gohan.

Goku was still laughing. "Yeah, it is."

"You should have seen your face," said Vegeta how could keep his composure. "It was classic."

The laughter eventually died down. Gohan was humiliated. He wished Videl was there right now. 'I really hope that the party ends soon. I don't know how much more I can take of all this.'

Goku looked to the others. "Well, that one deserves a smoke. What do you think?"

"I agree," said Krillian. "Let me get out some papers."

Goku took out a bag that contained an ounce of pot and took out a small amount out of it. He handed it to Krillian, who removed the seeds and placed the pot in a rolling paper and proceeded to roll a joint.

"You can't smoke that in here!" yelled Vegeta. "My wife has a nose for that stuff!"

"It's okay," said Goku. "We'll go outside behind the house so nobody can see us."

Gohan suddenly became aware of what they were doing. "THAT'S…..THAT'S MARIJUANA!"

"Wow, genius-boy. Do you want a medal?" asked Vegeta in a highly sarcastic tone.

"You guys can't smoke that!" yelled Gohan.

"Sure we can," said Krillian "Be right back."

"By the way, son," said Goku. "The cake incident was just a joke."

"Yeah, I know…" said Gohan. As of right now, the cake was the least of Gohan's concerns. His own dad was about to smoke pot. He fell silent. This was turning out to be on of the worst nights of his life. And that was saying a lot. As the others walked out, only Gohan and Piccolo remained.

"What's going on, Piccolo?" asked the demi-saiyan.

"I don't know Gohan," said Piccolo. "I'm a little surprised myself."

Gohan couldn't help but think that the night before his wedding was going to be a nightmare, and it was just getting started.

"End Chapter 4"

* * *

Man o man, I loved that chapter. I hope you guys liked it too. Leave some reviews to let me know what you think. Thanks. 


	5. The New Arrivals: Part I

Disclaimer: You know what suck more than not owning DBZ? A really long hiatus…. 

Author's note: Dear lord! How long has it been since I updated? Sheesh… Anyway it's about time that I got back to work. I'm assuming at this point that this chapter will be a little longer than the others, so bear with me. Anyway, forgive me for the hiatus and let's continue.

"Chapter 5: The New Arrivals Part 1"

------

The bachelorette party was up to a pretty slow start. The girls were only just finishing up their first beers while relaxing on the couch. They passed the time with chit-chat and small talk.

"So what are you going to college for again?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not really looking into a career," said Videl. "I'm just there for the learning experience. Gohan's the one with the career ahead of him."

"So if you not going into a career, what are you doing?" asked Bulma.

Videl shrugged. "Well, I figure it might be best to stay at home with the kids. It's not like money's an issue for me."

"A stay a home mom, huh? That's wonderful," said Chichi after finishing the second beer. It was already obvious that her tolerance to alcohol was low. "You'll make a great mommy." She then hugs Videl tightly, maybe a little too tightly.

"That's… that's great Chichi…Can't breathe…" said Videl has she struggled with Chichi's grip. "Please let go…"

"Oh…sorry…" said Chichi after letting go. "I'm just so excited." She then grabs another beer and begins to down it.

"Drinking a little much aren't we?" asked Bulma. "Never pictured you as an alcoholic."

Chichi finished the third beer, looking slightly embarrassed. "What? Am I drinking too fast? I thought I was supposed to."

"No, you can take you time if you want," said Bulma. "We have the whole night to ourselves. Oh yeah #18, does your body react well with alcohol?"

"My artificial liver can process alcohol at a rate far faster than a human liver," said #18. "In other words, I can easily drink all three of you under the table."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Bulma with a competitive look on her face. "You're on!" She then grabs a bottle of vodka and pours two shots. Both Bulma and #18 downed them, exhaling deeply after doing so.

"That's the stuff," said #18. "Give me another."

Videl raised an eyebrow. 'Haven't these girls ever heard of moderation?' Not wanting to be left out however, she too grabs a shot glass. "Count me in, too." Bulma nods and pour her a shot.

"Me too!" said Chichi as she grabs a shot glass.

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma.

After Chichi nodded, she was given a shot and all four girls raised their glasses in the air. "To a wonderful marriage!" said Bulma. They then knock glasses and drank up.

Upon swallowing, Videl struggled not to gag. "That's rough…"

Bulma pulled out a capsule from her purse and threw it on the ground. A large sound system appeared. Bulma stood up with her hands in the air. "Let's party!"

Elsewhere in the house, the sounds of crying, laughter, barking, and shouting could be heard from the game room.

"Now now, stop that kids! That's not nice!"

Mr. Satan was trying to stop Goten and Trunks, who were playing keep away with Marron's dolly. Buu was laughing while Bee ran around barking joyfully.

"Keep away!" yelled Trunks as he threw the doll towards Goten.

"Keep away!" yelled Goten as he threw it back.

"Stop it! Give my dolly back!" yelled Marron with tears in her eyes.

"That's right! Give it back!" yelled Mr. Satan.

Trunks rolled his eyes and held out the doll. "Okay. Here you go." Before Marron could grab it however, he pulled it back. "Psych!" He then threw it back a Goten.

Goten failed to catch it, looking confused. "I thought you were going to give it back?"

"It was a trick you moron! Grab it before she does!" yelled Trunks.

"Oh," said Goten as he picked it up just in time and threw it. Unfortunately, he threw it a little too hard…Okay he threw it way too hard. The doll flew through the window and out into space. Goten scratched the back of his head. "Oops…"

Marron looked at the broken window with despair. A river of tears soon followed as she mourned the loss of her doll.

Mr. Satan ran up to comfort her. "I'm sorry about that. Don't cry. I'll get you a new doll, I promise. Hey, why don't we go to the kitchen and serve you some ice cream?"

Marron cheered up a little and nodded. Buu also show some excitement. "Me too, Mr. Satan!"

"I just fed you Buu!" said Mr. Satan.

"Please?" asked Buu innocently.

"Fine…" said Mr. Satan in a defeated tone. He then looked at Goten and Trunks. "When we get back, you two better be ready to apologize."

"Sorry…" said the two boys.

After Mr. Satan and the other left, Trunks leaned toward Goten to whisper. "Hey Goten, You wanna look around this place?"

Goten was a little reluctant. "Shouldn't we stay here?"

"Come on," said Trunks. "A place this big, we could find all kinds of stuff."

Goten gave it some thought. "Alright…"

"Come on, follow me!" said Trunks as he ran out of the game room. Goten soon followed behind.

------

In the yard behind Bulma house, most of the Z Warriors were taking hits off an oversized joint. Goku was perhaps the least pleased of the group. "Come on guys! Did we have to roll the whole bag? Wasn't that smaller joint enough?"

"Hell no," said Yamcha as he took his hit. He sucked in a large amount of smoke, held it in his lungs as long as possible, his face turning bright red. His finally released, coughing away upon doing so.

"Gotta cough to get off!" said Krillian as he grabbed the joint and took a hit himself. He didn't hold it in as long, and when he released it he coughed only mildly. "That's the stuff…"

Vegeta snatched the joint from Krillian impatiently. "No parking on the grass!" He took his hit holding it longer then anyone.

It was then that a door swung open nearby, revealing an embarrassed and now fully dressed Sharpener. He noted the others standing outside and gave no heed. As far as he was concerned, he just wanted to leave and forget about the night.

Goku noticed the blond man and called out to him. "Hey cake guy! Come over here!"

Sharpener looked in their direction with plenty of suspicion. "No thanks. I'd rather not."

"Aw come on!" pleaded Goku. "Come over here and join us!"

After giving a reluctant sigh, Sharpener slowly walked up to the group. "What do you want?"

"Sorry about the whole cake thing," said Goku. "Myself and the others thought it would be a great gag to pull on my son."

"You're Gohan's father?" asked Sharpener with a little surprise.

"Yep! Names Goku," said Goku. "I take it that you know Gohan."

"We were classmates in high school. My name's Sharpener," said Sharpener as he noticed the activity that the other were participating in. "Mind if I take a hit?"

"No problem," said Goku as he grabbed the nearly finished joint and handed it to Sharpener.

The young blond took a couple of hits before handing it back to Goku. "How come Gohan's not out here with you guys?"

"He's too much of a momma boy that's why?" answered Vegeta, who finished off the joint. "And always will be…"

Goku frowned upon seeing the joint finished. "Aw man, that was supposed to last the whole night."

"Don't worry about it," said Yamcha. "One of us will get some more later."

Goku turned back to Sharpener. "Hey, why don't you join us? If you're a friend of Gohan's I'm sure it'll be cool with him."

"Don't we have enough people here?" asked Vegeta in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, Vegeta. It's the least we can do for embarrassing him," pleaded Goku. After Vegeta rolled his eyes and gave the go ahead, Goku turned to Sharpener. "How about it?"

"I should be going," said Sharpener as he began to walk to his car. "I'll give it some thought."

"Just walk in if you decide to join!" yelled Goku as the others began to walk back into the house. Goku followed them in.

Gohan had been sitting on the bar stool for twenty minutes, trying to comprehend what was transpiring right before him. 'I can't believe this is all happening.' His image of his long time friends and his father were quickly becoming shattered. It was then that he saw the others coming back in. He eyed them carefully, trying to discern the effects of marijuana from their faces. Everyone was obviously more relaxed, but Goku and Krillian were especially goofy looking.

"That stuff was pretty good," said Krillian.

"I've had better," said Vegeta.

"We all have, but you gotta make due," said Goku as he noticed his son giving them all strange looks. "What's up Gohan?"

Gohan was cautious with his words. "So…You guys smoked it all, huh?"

"Unfortunately," said Goku with a frown. "I wanted to save some for later."

"Okay…" said Gohan, still eyeing his father carefully.

Krillian snickered knowing that Gohan was creeped out by the fact that they were high. He crept up behind Gohan to scare him. "BOO!"

It was a bad idea on Krillian's part, because Gohan immediately freaked and swung his fist, decking the smaller man right across the face. Krillian was sent flying, but thanks to some quick action from Piccolo, he was caught before he collided into the wall. "Careful, Gohan!"

Vegeta was slightly pissed. "What the fuck are you doing! Are you trying to destroy my house!"

Gohan cringed in fear. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

It was everyone else's turn to look at Gohan weirdly. Soon after, some snickers could be heard, followed by full blown laughter. Everyone was laughing except for Piccolo and Krillian, who was still in a daze. Gohan was doing a great job of embarrassing himself.

"Man…haha…Are you…haha…naïve…" said Goku before laughing his ass off again. Eventually the laughter died down, upon which Goku swung an arm around his son and smiled. "I love you, son."

"Yeah, thanks dad," said Gohan with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just what are they teaching you in school these days," asked Yamcha.

"Well, the say that marijuana is bad, and that it had all these terrible effect and…" said Gohan before he was interrupted.

"Don't believe everything you hear," said Yamcha. "If you ask me, alcohol is way worse than weed."

"I agree," said Goku as he chugged some beer down.

Gohan sighed deeply. "Sorry guys. This is all a little weird for me."

Krillian eventually shook off the punch and walked back to the bar. "God dammit! Do you saiyan ever try to react without your fists?"

"Sorry Krillian," said Gohan as he slumped his shoulders.

It was then that the front doors opened, revealing Sharpener. He took a deep breath as he walked in. "I decided to join. Alright with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure," said Goku. "Take a seat."

Gohan watched his former classmate walk up to a barstool next to him. The two of them were quiet for a minute, feeling a little awkward.

"So…nice to see ya Sharpener…" said Gohan.

"Yeah…same to you…" replied Sharpener.

"So…what are you doing in West City?" asked Gohan. "It's pretty far from Satan City."

"I go to college here," said Sharpener.

Gohan put two and two together. "Ah… I'm guessing that tuition's pretty expensive…which would explain your…job…"

"Yeah…" said Sharpener before changing the subject. "So what kind of party is this?"

"It's a bachelor party," answered Gohan.

"For who, you?" asked Sharpener.

Gohan nodded reluctantly. "Yep…" It was then that Gohan overhead the other guys talking.

"Enough about Gohan's sex life since it obviously doesn't exist," said Vegeta.

"Hey!" yelled Gohan. "Are you guys talking about me?"

"Nah," replied Goku. "We were just getting done." Goku then looked at Sharpener. "Hey I haven't introduced everyone to you let have I?" He then started pointing out everyone in the room. "He's Vegeta, that's Krillian, then we have Choutsu and Tien, and then Yamcha, and finally we have Piccolo. Don't be freaked by his greenness."

Sharpener's eyes bugged out not at Piccolo, but at Yamcha. "Holy shit! Is that Yamcha the famous baseball player?"

Yamcha overheard Sharpener and turned in his direction. "Yeah that me!"

Sharpener failed to hold back his excitement. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you! I've been a fan of your since I was a kid!"

Yamcha laughed heartily. "It's always good to see a fan."

Sharpener pulled of his shirt. "Sign my shirt!"

Yamcha sweat-dropped even though he's been given weirder requests than this in the past. "Okay," he said as he pulled out and pen and wrote is signature on the shirt. He handed the shirt back nervously. "Here you go…"

Sharpener happily grabbed the shirt and put it on. "I can't believe this! Thanks man!" He then walked back to Gohan. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Yamcha!"

Gohan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I just never really cared much for baseball. My dad was friends with him way before he went into baseball."

Sharpener hung his head in envy. "You sure got it made, Gohan."

"Let hope it stays that way," responded Gohan as a thought came over him. Of all the things he had learned from this night so far, the most disturbing to him was the lack of loyalty from his father, Krillian and Vegeta. He then turned towards the three gentlemen. "Hey guys, I have a question of you."

Goku, Krillian and Vegeta turned towards Gohan to listen.

"Why are you guys so disloyal to your wives?" asked Gohan.

Goku was the first to answer. "Well, let's face it. My wife's a bitch."

Hearing this did little to please his son. "Dad!"

"Come on, Gohan," continued Goku. "You can't tell me that you can stand her. I don't know how you managed to put up with her all these years. Why do you think I've been dead so many times?"

Gohan could feel a sickness in his stomach. "I can believe I'm hearing this…How'd you make it into heaven anyway?"

"King Yamma hates his wife, too." answered Goku. "It's a mutual understanding."

Gohan looked at Vegeta next. "What's you explanation?"

"Same as Kakarott's," answered Vegeta. "Bulma is a bitch. Do I have to explain?"

Gohan then looked to Krillian. "What about you?"

"Well," said Krillian. "My wife is not a bad wife, but she's terrible in bed. She just lays there and makes me do all the work. It's boring."

Gohan took all this information in and processed it. He began to wonder about his own up coming marriage. "I just don't get it…"

"You'll understand soon enough," said Vegeta. "The woman you're marrying is no different."

"Yes she is!" yelled Gohan angrily. "She's a lot different from my mom! You just don't realize it!"

"I have to agree with Vegeta on this one," said Goku. "She does remind me of your mother."

Sharpener, who had been listening to the conversation up to this point, interrupted. "Wait, who is Gohan marrying, anyway?"

Gohan turned toward him to answer. "Videl."

Hearing that name hit Sharpener like a knife in his chest. The truth of the matter is that he still had some lingering feelings for her from back in high school. He knew that Gohan and Videl had started dating a while ago, but he had no idea that it would go this far between those two. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he would fantasize about their relationship falling apart and he would come in and sweep her off her feet. That fantasy was shattered, however, the moment he heard her name from Gohan's lips. Despite all this, he tried his best to hide his feelings of hurt. "Wow, who'd had thought that you two would go all the way. Way to go."

Gohan nodded and smiled, missing Sharpener's disappointment. "Thanks man." He then turned back to the others. "See? At least someone around here is happy for me. Let me state this. Videl is not like my mom." He then looks straight at his father. "Just because you married mom without ever dating her doesn't mean to should project your problems on to me." He then looks toward Vegeta. "You only married Bulma because you knocked her up. It's your fault that you're in that situation." He then looked to Krillian. "You! You were so desperate to get married that you would have married a tree if you knew you could fuck it." He stood up with dignity. "Well, I've made none of your mistakes and I'm sure that Videl is the one."

Goku was laughing. "Marry a tree…"

"Shut up," said Krillian before turning back to Gohan. "You've made your point, Gohan."

"I'm still not convinced," said Vegeta. "Kakarott, want to make a wager? 1000 zenni says lover boy here doesn't make it through the night."

Goku stopped laughing. "But I don't have any money."

"Too bad," said Vegeta as the sounds of cars could be heard outside. "Better hope you win."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Goku.

"No," said Vegeta as the doorbell rung.

Gohan eyes the front door in horror as he realized what was about to happen. Some new guests were arriving…and they weren't males…

------

Back at the bachelorette party, the four women were beginning to feel the effects of their drinks. Well, everyone except Chi-chi, who had already passed out.

"Wow, she sure is a light weight," said Bulma as she poked Chi-chi on the shoulder. The only response given was that of drool leaking out of her mouth.

"Leave her be, Bulma," said Videl who was quite intoxicated. "I'm sure we'll have more fun without her."

#18 was the least impaired of the four since, as stated earlier, her artificial liver was better suited for processing alcohol. "So are we just going to sit here and drink all night?"

Bulma shook her head. "Nope, I've got a little something arranged."

Videl responded with a little worry and intrigue, a reaction very much influenced by the alcohol. "What is it?"

Bulma winked. "It's a surprise. I can't tell you yet." She then looks at her watch impatiently. "They better get her soon, though."

"They?" asked Videl as her eyes widened.

Bulma put her fingers to her mouth and giggled. "Oops, my bad."

Outside of the house, however, there were two intruders plotting outside the Satan residence.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked the first intruder.

"I sure am," answered the second intruder. "If my feelings are correct, they should be here any second."

The two intruders were hiding behind a bush and were revealed to be Master Roshi and Oolong.

"Your feelings, huh?" asked Oolong. "Just who are we waiting for?"

"The strippers," answered Roshi.

"Strippers!" yelled Oolong excitedly before giving the idea some more thought. "What kind of strippers?"

"Male ones," answered Roshi, still on the look out.

Oolong was weirded out. "What did you say?"

"Just listen," said Roshi. "The plan is simple. When the strippers arrive, we'll jump them and steal their costumes. Then we will enter the party posing as strippers. As soon as the girls are drunk enough, we'll have our way with them."

Oolong was once again excited. "What a plan! Count me in!"

While they waited, two boys were up to no good upstairs in the mansion. At this point, they had searched nearly every room they have come across. This included the weight room, the film room, the dining room, and several bed rooms and guest rooms. None of the rooms offer anything worth seeing and the boys were starting to lose interest. That is until they found Videl's room.

"Hey, cool, we found it!" said Trunks elatedly. "Let take a look!"

Goten was a little less sure. "Um…Trunks. Are you sure we should do this?"

"Don't be a wuss, Goten," said Trunks as he began to open a dresser. "Remember that time we found the dirty magazine in your brother's room and he kept denying that it was his even though he wouldn't throw it away?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Well, I'm wondering what kind of stuff Videl might be hiding in her room, that's all," said Trunks as he started to pull out shirts and pants.

"Okay," said Goten as he opened up the top drawer of the dresser and found Videl's underclothes. He then pulled out a red bra. "Hey Trunks look what I found!"

Trunks looked up to see a bra in his face. "Eww! Don't touch that! That's her bra!"

Goten was slightly confused. "What's a bra?"

Trunks was awestruck. "Are you kidding me? Doesn't your mom wear one of those?"

Goten shrugged innocently. "I don't know. Where is she supposed to wear it?"

Trunks slapped his forehead. "Idiot. Isn't it obvious? She wears in on her boobies!"

This revelation startled the young Goten, and he dropped the bra on the floor. "Eww! Gross!"

"Serves you right," said Trunks who pick up the bra. "She's like going to be your sister-in-law anyway. Now keep looking." As Goten continued to look around in the drawer, Trunks but the bra into his face and sniffed with great effort before putting it under his shirt.

Goten pulled out some panties next. "Hey Trunks, what are these?"

Trunks eyes glimmered with anticipation upon seeing the panties. "You better give those to me Goten. Those are grosser than the bra."

"Why do you want it then?" asked Goten suspiciously. "And where'd the bra go?"

"Never mind that," said Trunks. "Now give me the panties."

"No, I want'em!" yelled Goten selfishly as he puts the panties on his head.

"Don't do that you idiot!" yelled Trunks. "Do you know where that goes on her?"

"I don't wanna know," said Goten as ran over to the night stand next to the bed and opened the drawer there. He spotted something unusual and took it out. It was a packet containing a condom. "Hey Trunks, what's this?"

Trunks' jaw dropped when she saw the object. He was vaguely familiar with what it was and he wanted it badly. "Gimme that Goten!"

Goten rejected his friend's order. "No! I found it first!"

Trunks was persistent. "You don't even know what it is. Hand it over!"

"I know what it is! It's candy!" said Goten was he drool at the thought of sweet sugar entering his month.

"Moron! It's not candy!" yelled the purple haired boy. "Now give it to me before you kill yourself!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No times 10!"

"Yes times infinity, so there!"

Goten looked extremely confused. "What's infiniter?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "It's infinity. And it's a concept in which includes all the numbers in existence."

"Is it bigger than a million?" asked Goten with disturbing intrigue.

"A lot bigger…" said Trunks in disbelief.

Goten's amazement was hardly shocking. "Wow! That's big!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now give me that thing," commanded Trunks.

"No!" said Goten. "It's not fair!"

Trunk tried to think of a compromise. "Okay…How about this? You give me that thing, and I'll let you play my video games as long as you want. Deal?"

Goten was reluctant at first. He wondered why Trunks wanted the thing he was holding so bad, but still he really wanted to play Trunks' video games. It was a tough decision. "Okay Trunks, you have a deal." He then gave Trunks the condom. "Now let's go to your place and play!"

It was then that something important came to Trunks. Something that he'd forgotten about for a while, but now hit him like a sledge hammer. "Oh my god, I just remember something!" A huge smile overcame Trunks as enormous amounts of excitement flowed through him. "Our dads were supposed to have a bachelor party tonight. I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Bachelor party?" asked Goten, who recognized the words. "Isn't that a bad guy?"

Trunks slumped his head. "You mean that you actually believed what your dad said? How dumb are you?"

"No, it's true! My dad and Piccolo had to beat him up!"

"Your dad was lying to you."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Would, too!"

"Would not!"

"Would, too times infinity!"

"Would not times…" Goten stopped to think of the biggest number possible. With some effort, he came with an answer. "10,000,000!"

Trunk rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Infinity is bigger than 10,000,000."

"Liar! Nothing's bigger than 10,000,000!" exclaimed Goten confidently.

Trunks gritted his teeth with incredible pressure. "Please…stop…You're giving me a headache…" He then walked up to window and opened it up. "Just forget it for now. Just follow me back to my house. I'll show you what a bachelor party really is."

Goten reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but I still want to play your games."

Trunks displayed a sinister smile. "Believe me Goten. This bachelor party will be a lot more fun than some stupid video games." With that Trunks took off with Goten, who was still wearing the panties on his head.

Meanwhile nearby, two male strippers had just arrived at the Satan residence. They were dressed as both a police officer and an executioner. Both of them were approaching the door when suddenly an old man leaped out and grabbed the both of them and pulled them both into the bushes. A struggle soon occurred.

------

There were twelve of them. Twelve hot scantily clad women. Some of them strippers, some of them party girls, all of them looking for a good time. And this was exactly what Gohan didn't want. 'This can't be happening,' he thought as he looked at them. He then noticed one of them what was familiar. She had greenish hair like Bulma, but was longer. The woman looked around the room and soon spotted someone she was looking for.

"Krillian! There you are!" yelled the women.

"Hey Maron! How ya doing!" asked Krillian as he ran up to her and kissed her deeply as they fondled each other.

"I didn't need to see that…" said Gohan as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, several girls spotted one particular guy in the crowd they found most appealing. Someone big, tall, strong…and green. The first lady to approach Piccolo was a petite girl with long blond hair. "Hi there handsome. How are you tonight?"

The question completely caught Piccolo off guard. After all, he was hardly a Romeo. "What?"

The blond sat next to him. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" She then poked his bicep. "Ooo, you are strong."

Piccolo was still dumbfounded. He could hardly reply. "Huh?"

It was then that a girl with short brown hair approached the two. "Excuse me, is she bothering you? It obviously you'd rather have a brunette."

"Like hell he does!" answered the blond.

One by one, more ladies saw the Namek and couldn't help but be drawn to him. Within a few minutes, four or five girls were fighting over him.

"Um…What's going on here?" asked a very confused Piccolo.

"I bet you have a huge member," said a redhead coyly.

"Member?" asked Piccolo, who missed the metaphor.

"You know, they say a man's penis is directly proportional to the size of his ears," said a different blond who touched the namek's ears playfully.

"Uh…I don't think you understand. You see…"

"You're not gay are you?" asked the brunette.

"Uh…no…um,"

"That's a relief," said the red-head.

"If you just let me talk…"

Despite Piccolo's effort, none of the women would let him have a word in, which was bad since Namek's are asexual people who have no genitalia. One could taste the irony in the air.

------

Within a few short minutes, both Master Roshi and Oolong jumped out of the bushes. Master Roshi was dressed in the executioner outfit while the pig was in the police uniform (which unsurprisingly didn't fit him very well). With the mask in Roshi's face, his identity was masked.

Oolong still had doubts about the plan. "You sure this is going to work. We're not exactly male stripper material."

"That's what you think," said Roshi as he the pumped up his muscles, increasing his mass three fold. "Now I'm hot stuff!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that," said Oolong. "But what about me? I don't even fit into these clothes."

"You moron!" yelled Roshi. "Why don't you transform?"

The pig stared blankly at Roshi for a minute. "Oh right! I forgot I could do that. It's been so many decades since I've done it." He then transformed into a slightly less muscular but still incredibly handsome young man. The police suit now fit perfectly. "I can only transform for five minutes, though. What should I do if I run out of time?"

"I don't know. Tell them you have to use the bathroom or something," said Roshi as he began to approach the front door.

The two perverts rang the doorbell, which was answered by the butler.

"Ah, I was informed of your arrival," said the Butler humorously. "I'll inform the ladies."

The butler promptly entered the party room to inform them of the new arrivals. "Your 'guests' have arrived, madam."

Bulma smirk excited and look at Videl. "Now I want you to take a seat and relax, okay? And I would highly recommend, since you're getting married, that you keep your hands to yourself."

------

Meanwhile, at the guy's party, Goku and Vegeta approached Gohan with a blond girl in tow. "We have a very special surprise for you Gohan. Me and Vegeta chipped in to get it for ya."

"You mean I chipped in," responded Vegeta.

Goku ignored the saiyan prince. "Anyway, we'd like you to meet this nice lady. Her name is Erasa. She's going to entertain you tonight."

It was then that both Gohan and Sharpener bugged out when they recognized their former classmate. "Erasa?"

Erasa, who was clad in very tight revealing leather mini-skirt complete with matching leather vest, was just as surprised. "Gohan? Sharpener?"

Goku blinked in disbelief. "Another classmate?" After the others nodded, he chuckled. "Small world, huh?"

There was some silence between the three former classmates for some time. Gohan was the first to speak up. "So…this is…awkward…"

It was then that a smile crept up on Erasa's face. "My this is going to be quite a treat. Who'd have thought I'd be working with you? Had I'd known this would happen, I'd have done it for free."

"Good, you can give me my money back then," said Vegeta.

Erasa ignored as she began to slowly and seductively unzip her vest, revealing the cleavage that hid beneath. Gohan began to become very hot under the collar. Despite the fact the Gohan knew he was going to get married tomorrow, he found it incredibly difficult to resist the blond's charms. Everyone stared eagerly as Gohan's first test of the night was about to begin.

------

Will Gohan be able to resist Erasa? How will Videl fare against Master Roshi and Oolong in disguise? What's going to happen when Trunks and Goten arrive at the party? And how did Piccolo get so lucky? Damn him! More to be revealed on the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z!

------

OK, I sometimes have a habit of writing chapters too long, and I realized that I had to stop here or else I would never finish. I know it took a long time for me to update. Please forgive me. I've been really busy with working and schooling full time. Hopefully the next chapter will be finished a lot sooner. Please Read and Review so that you can feel good about giving this inspiring writer some input.


End file.
